


Madness at Arkham

by Sif



Series: Arthur Fleck stories [6]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manhandling, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: Arthur is receiving therapy in Arkham from our dear reader. Suddenly, Joker makes his way into the therapy room and together, they show the reader what they think her place is.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader
Series: Arthur Fleck stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Madness at Arkham

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know this wouldn’t really be possible, but stay tuned for the twist at the end! That will hopefully explain it!

“Arthur? Did you hear me? I asked you if you wrote in your journal this week. We agreed you’d write down your thoughts for me, remember?” You asked, tilting your head at the man in white clothing. He just chuckled to himself and took a drag from his cigarette.

“Arthur? Are you there?” You asked again, knowing that this patient would often zone out during your therapy sessions. You had to keep him present, or this hour would be wasted.

“What? Yes, I’m here. So are you. I can smell it.” Arthur said cheekily, eyeing you intently. You frown. Did you stink? No, no, you console yourself. Arthur was always trying to trip you up, this was just another one of his tricks. “What do you mean, I smell? Am I unpleasant for your nose?” You still ask, albeit a little casual, like the answer didn’t even matter.

“You smell like you need dick. I can smell your pussy.” Arthur clarified and giggled when he saw your shocked face. “Admit it, Y/N. You want me. I’ll indulge you, once my friend gets here.”

“Y-Your friend?” You ask, but before anybody is able to say anything else, the door of the therapy room swung open and Joker swaggered in, in his red suit. “Take a walk.” He told the guards and they instantly obeyed, after he showed off his gun.

“Wait! You can’t just leave me here with them!” You cry out, but they act as if they dont even hear you. Joker smirks as he walks up to you, thumbing your cheek as he eyes you up and down.

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding, Artie! Looks sweet, but she wants to get freaky! Did ya tell her that we’ll oblige?” He stated, as if he was proud of his counterpart. “Sure did, J. She’s aaaaaaaall ours. Aren’t you, Y/N?” Arthur answered, grinning at the praise he received.

“N-No! What makes you think I’ll…” You start to object, but Joker pulls at your bun, pulling your hair back. He bends down and kisses you sloppily and hungrily. The intensity of the kiss makes your folds slick and with an unimaginable need, you kiss him back and caress his tongue with your own. What was going on? How did they play you so well?

“Now now, no more back talk. I think I just proved how needy you are, little slut. And if you still think that you can fool us, why don’t we test it out, hm? Give me your panties, hike up that cute pink skirt and show Artie your cunt. Then he can use a finger to see if its wet or not. If not, we’ll leave you alone. But if it is wet….tsk tsk tsk, we’ll have you forgetting your own name within the hour!” Joker stated, a satisfied smirk on is face and a hidden promise in his tone of voice.

You know better, but still you take off your panties and hand them to the clown towering above you, looking at you with hungry eyes as you cower in your seat. He puts them near his nose and inhales as deeply as he can. As he exhales, his entire body shudders. “Fuck! You are so goddamn wet, I can smell it! Artie, tell me how wet she is.” To give the other the space he needs, you hike up the skirt you’re wearing, as agreed.

Arthur pushed the table between you two aside and sank to his knees, crawling closer as if he was a predator. His green eyes never left yours as he dipped a finger between your folds. You tried to tell yourself that they wouldn’t notice one bit of your arousal, as your own body wouldn’t betray you, but you couldn’t be more wrong. The finger slipping inside of you and wiggling around, caused a needy moan to fall from your lips. Arthur’s finger was also dripping wet when he pulled it back and he held it up to Joker’s face. Greedily, the clown sucked it off as he looked down at you.

“Eat her out for me. She’s not allowed to cum.” Joker growled, reaching into his pants and stroking himself at the taste of your essence. Arthur chuckled some and grabbed your knees, keeping them apart as his mouth latched onto your wet slit. His tongue slithered over your folds before delving deeper and finding your little bundle of nerves, hidden there.

You cry out in pleasure and let your head fall back. As you do, Joker stuffs your mouth with a few fingers, moving them back and forth. “Fuck yes, suck on those as Artie sucks on your needy slit. You love it, huh? But we’re not letting you go over until you admit that you’re a needy slut. You’ve been working the both of us for weeks now, with your bullshit therapy sessions. It’s time you learned your place, which is on both or cocks.” He murmured, cruelly looking down at you as Arthur kept lashing at your clit with his tongue.

You shuddered on your chair, feeling trapped between these two sexually deviant men, your mouth and your slit overflowing with saliva and arousal. Pleasure was being sent through your entire body, in little waves, caused by the small licks over your nub of pleasure. Your hands find the buttons of the white blouse you were wearing and unbuttoned them, revealing the white bra with pink lace underneath.

Joker took out a knife and cut the piece of clothing off your body, removing his fingers from your mouth to play with your hardened nipples. As even more pleasure was forced upon you, your body jerked and your jaw dropped as you were on your very edge of an orgasm.

To your great dismay, Arthur pulled back with a giggle. As you stared up at Joker in disbelief, he smirked and spit in your mouth. “Eat it. Eat it and tell me how good it is.” He orders you and you swallow what he gave you. “S-So good, thank you.” You murmur, hoping they’ll give you what you need if you comply. Again Joker spits, but this time on your face. He chuckles as he sees the result of his work. “Fuck. You looked so innocent when I came in here, now look at ya.”

Still stroking himself, he now took his cock out of his pants and stepped closer, standing at the side of your chair, so he wouldn’t be in Arthur’s way. As Arthur started to lick your folds again, Joker stuffed your mouth with his cock, holding the back of your neck so you weren’t able to pull back from his grasp.

Struggling to breath, you do your best to suck him good but it’s proving to be a challenge. Gradually, Joker starts to thrust in and out, his tip hitting the back of your throat over and over. You feel your make up run down your face as tears stream down your cheeks.

Joker laughs as he stares at you. “Yeah, choke on my hard cock, sweetheart, I’m going to turn you into a whore.” He mumbled, snapping his fingers when he heard that you started to moan harder and harder. Again Arthur stopped eating you out before you came. You whined but the vibration of the sound only made Joker gasp in pleasure, his cock still buried deep in your mouth.

He pulls back and laughs even harder when you start to cry of despair. “Please, please, I need to cum, its so good.” You beg pathetically, looking from one to the other.

They move you from your chair to the table, laying on your back and exposing yourself to the both of them. This time, Arthur shoved his cock in your mouth as Joker slid himself into your cunt. The both of them moaned in delight of your wetness. Arthur reached forward and grabbed hold of your ankles, pulling them apart so Joker could fuck you even deeper.

“Fuck, so tight and wet!” Joker growled out gleefully, grabbing your thighs and doubling his efforts. A peak started to form and you did your best not to moan too loud, afraid that they would deny you again. “She is, she’s so fucking wet, her mouth is simply drooling for my cock.” Arthur panted, thrusting into your mouth at a fast and firm pace. Despite your best efforts to hide it, Joker knew exactly when you were about to cum and he stopped fucking you, pulling back almost completely.

The frustration made you whimper pathetically again and they both laughed at you, loving how much power they had over you. Arthur pulled his cock from your mouth and slapped your cheek with it a few times, before narrowing his eyes at Joker.

“I want us both to fuck her.” He stated and Joker gladly agreed. “Fuck yes, I want her ass though, I’ve already had her slit.” He decided and ignored your whimpers and whines, moving you so he could lay on the table himself. Arthur lifted you onto his cock, which was still slick with your arousal. Gradually, Joker’s cock filled up your ass as you cried out in pleasure pain. Joker grabbed your waist and held you in place as Arthur filled your slit with his cock.

“Fuck, I can feel ya, Artie, against my cock…that’s so good…” Joker whispered, to egg the both of you on. Arthur shuddered at these words and took on a hard and fast pace, lifting you up and down Joker’s cock as he fucked you as well. 

With a growl of pleasure, Joker reached around and fondled with your nipples as he rolled his hips in time with Arthur’s rhythm. Meanwhile you were moaning out loud, going crazy with pleasure at being filled up in both holes. Now Joker reached further down and started to rub your clit hard and fast.

Another peak crawled closer and closer as your body got used to this new sensation and you started to plead with them to let you cum. “Please, please, let me cum, I need it so bad, I can’t go without it.” You blubber, tears freely flowing down your cheeks now.

“And why is that?” Joker whispered in your ear. “Cause I’m a needy whore”! You cry out, knowing this was what he wanted to hear. Then Joker chuckled, his hot breath on your neck. “Let’s drive her crazy, Artie.” He grunted and Arthur put his mouth near your other ear.

“Lose your mind, go for it, lose it, lose it…cum for me, cum for me…” Arthur whispered in your ear, almost as if he was chanting an incantation. In your other ear, Joker was playing mind games with you as well. “Good girls don’t cum, do they? Hold it in, don’t cum, I’ll reward you. Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum.” He kept murmuring, trying to convince you not to give in to the pleasure.

Whatever their game was, this messing with your mind only made your peak rush closer and when Arthur started to rub your clit, your walls clenched around their cocks almost painfully hard. Joker grabbed your throat and slightly choked you, whispering in your ear even more. “What a bad girl, such a bad girl, tsk tsk tsk.”

You shouted your head off as their punishing cocks kept up their pace and rhythm, fucking you straight through this mind-blowing peak. Another orgasm overtook you and you cried out in pleasure even harder. Now, Joker growled in pleasure as well as he emptied his cum inside of your ass. “Fuck, she’s just so fucking tight!” He grunted, slowing down his pace and finally pulling out.

With reddened cheeks, you felt that his cum was trickling out your forbidden hole. But with Arthur’s cock still slamming inside of you over and over, you weren’t able to do or say anything about it.

Both men moved so that Arthur was sitting on the table and you were riding his cock, your wetness staining his white clothes. Joker’s red suit was stained as well, you noticed this as he tucked himself away, staring at you.

His hand shot forward and he grabbed your throat, lightly choking you some more as his free hand spanked your ass. “Make Artie cum for me, I want to see. Come on, roll those hips. I know you can take it, you dirty girl. You secretly love to be treated like this, don’t you?” He murmured, watching the two of you intently.

“Yes! I love it!” You shout out, unable to hide your dirty side anymore. Arthur moaned louder and louder as his peak rushed closer too. Joker grabbed your waist and started to lift you up and down Arthur’s cock, causing the both of you to fall into an abyss of pleasure, Arthur’s long fingers fondling your clit as you were being manhandled by joker.

Panting heavily, once Arthur shot his cum into your dripping wetness, you are vaguely aware that you are being moved and laid down on the table again. The two men look down at you and smirk.

“Hungry, sweetheart? Feed her something, Artie, she must be starving!” Joker said, feigning worry. Arthur grinned and stuck his fingers inside of you, before putting them into your mouth so he could feed you his cum.

“Suck on that for me.” He whispered, gazing at you intently.

“Arthur! Arthur…Arthur!” You start to call out, for some reason. Arthur looked up, sitting in his chair and waking from the daydream he just had. He looked at you, sitting across from him fully dressed, notepad in hand to jot down anything that he might say.

“Yeah?” He answered, still a little absentmindedly.

“You drifted off there for a second, huh? You were laughing.” You tell him, wondering what was really going on in his mind.

“Thinking of a joke.” He answered, with a shrug.

You shift in your seat a bit. “Wanna tell it to me?” You ask, doing your best to sound warm.

“You wouldn’t get it.” He simply said, taking a few puffs from his cigarette, before he softly started to sing to himself.


End file.
